


Put your head on my shoulder

by jaewoody



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas AU, Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Put your head on my shoulder, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeonbin, Yeonjun is excited about his record player, how to tag, i did this because i was bored, just fluff, my first au, record player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewoody/pseuds/jaewoody
Summary: Yeonjun and Soobin went out to buy a record player, Soobin didn't know that this would lead to them confessing their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 36





	Put your head on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au so i'm sorry if it's not the best :[ this was inspired by the record player we have at home, my sister told me about this idea so I decided to make this a Christmas au !! I had fun writing this since this is my first au >< I hope u enjoy this :D and again, I'm sorry for the bad flow of the story I really tried hehe ^^ ! thank you :] and btw the store is near to their apartment so there was no problem going there

Christmas was approaching and it was a normal day for the two roommates, Yeonjun and Soobin, them staying at home doing their hobbies, as usual, watching movies, and cuddling, and Soobin feeling the same strange feeling every day when he is with Yeonjun.

"I'm so bored", Yeonjun said, as he looked at the date and time that said it was December 24, 6:45 pm

"Then instead of sitting on your ass all day why won't you just visit your family for Christmas?" said Soobin

"I don't know, I don't really want to, I'm afraid you'll me miss me a little too much," Yeonjun said as he leaned closer to Soobin "Plus I won't be able to see my Soobinnie" Yeonjun pouts.

_ Maybe I will miss Yeonjun hyung when he's gone _ , Soobin thought

"What are you thinking of, Binnie?" Binnie, that nickname. Soobin flushes, "N-nothing" Yeonjun looks at him, skeptical.

"Why won't we go outside to buy the recorder player you wanted, yeah?" Yeonjun squeals and hugs Soobin like it's his lifeline. As Yeonjun releases, they start getting dressed to get that record player and types of vinyl that his Yeonjun-hyung wants. 

As they walk with their interlocked hands, Soobin thought of why Yeonjun wanted that recorder player so bad, but then, he remembered, Yeonjun always wanted a record player since they were in High School, but he never got the chance to because of their busy schedule and not enough money. But, they're in college now and they can practically do anything, well, if they have the money for it.. (which they have)

Soobin's daydreaming got interrupted by Yeonjun's excited wail when they arrived at the place. 

As they were looking for the record player that Yeonjun wants, the latter saw a vinyl he seemed really excited about:  **ABC-Paramount, Paul Anka Sings His Big 15**

"Soobin! Look at this!! I've wanted this vinyl for a while now and I'm so happy that they have it at this store meaning I can buy a record player, and play my favorite vinyl immediately! Well, I know I haven't listened to it but I just know that this will be  **the one.** " Yeonjun rubs his neck from embarrassment.

_ Ah, Yeonjun is so cute when he's excited... wait, did he just say the one? I wonder if I could be the one too you know? _

Soobin.

He suddenly heard someone calling his name while he was in deep thought.

"Soobin"

"Soobin-ah"

_ Did I just zone out? _

"OH, he awkwardly laughs. I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention, uh, I have a lot on my mind these days.. and I think it took over me.", Soobin smoothly lies.

"Oh no, you do know you can tell me anything right?”, Yeonjun innocently asked.  _ If only you knew you're the one bothering me, it's the soft eyes, the cutest smile, the soft hands, your pretty face, and just You.  _

"Soobin, are you okay? We can go ba-"

"AH no need hyung i'm okay, you can buy what you want now," Soobin smiles as they continued to explore the unfamiliar store.

Yeonjun was finally able to make his choice and he decided to take a creme-colored and vintage record player.

They went to the cashier and paid for the record player and vinyl, leaving Soobin with an excited Yeonjun. 

The walk back home was normal, Yeonjun constantly peeking into the paper bag where his newly-bought goods were in.  _ What a cute sight,  _ Soobin thought.

-

It wasn’t long until they arrived at their shared apartment, the elder immediately removing his shoes and carefully putting out the record player like there was no tomorrow. Soobin looked at the time and it was already 10 in the evening. They decided to order some food since there wasn’t really any time for them to cook food for Christmas eve. 

It took a lot of convincing for Soobin to get his hyung to eat dinner as Yeonjun wanted to immediately play the vinyl he bought an hour ago, but after all that, the younger was finally able to get him to sit and eat the ramyeon and chicken they ordered.

As expected, the elder ate the food in no time and the former could tell that he was really hungry, and when Soobin put his head up from his bowl to look at his roommate, he was already gone. 

The younger was confused about how fast Yeonjun could leave his seat without him noticing, but he stopped thinking when he heard a familiar song playing- 

“Put your head on my shoulder, hold me in your arms-” the melody became even better as Soobin’s favorite voice joined the song, 

The elder once again appeared in front of Soobin and asked, “May I have this dance?” and held his hand out to the younger.

As Soobin looked up, he was met with Yeonjun’s soft eyes, waiting for the still seated boy’s response. 

“Y-yes, hyung”, and took the love of his life’s hand in his bigger and softer hands. But before that, Yeonjun grabbed his hand and guided him to the living room where the Christmas tree was, the walls with twinkling fairy lights, the record player that was placed next to the fully decorated tree, but what really caught his eye the most was the pictures of him and Yeonjun neatly placed around the walls of their living room.

The living room that was once dull is now filled with lights and full of love from- his hyung that was now looking at him as if he gave him the world, waiting for a reaction.

They broke eye contact as Yeonjun went to the record player and started playing  **Put your head on my shoulder** once again. 

“Soobin, do you want to dance?” the elder asked.

“Yes hyung, of course, I’m just surprised.” he responded while looking everywhere except his hyung.

"What? You don't expect me to do this for you?" he chuckles.

Yeonjun took his wrist and put the younger’s arms around his neck while the elder’s arms find their way to Soobin’s waist. 

The room was filled with Paul Anka’s voice-

_ Put your head on my shoulder, hold me in your arms baby~ _

Yeonjun started to join in singing and started swaying their bodies to the music.

Though, Soobin still didn’t want to look at his hyung in the eyes because of the small distance between them

“Soobin-ah, look at me” Yeonjun said as they were swaying, Soobin now melting into the elder’s touch and placing his chin on his shoulder. 

Soobin looks at him acknowledging him, as well as observing and studying Yeonjun’s features since he has never seen him this up close. 

“Soobin this song is for you.” 

_ Put your lips next to mine, dear _

_ Won’t you kiss me once, baby? _

_ Just a kiss goodnight, maybe _

_ You and I will fall in love. _

Soobin flushes at the lyrics Yeonjun just sang to him just now.

_ Is this a prank? Is he joking right now? Am I dreaming, no, this feels too real-  _

Soobin came back to his senses as Yeonjun cleared his throat and looked at Soobin waiting for a response once again.

“W-what? Are you joking right now because hyung i-if you are it’s not so- the younger’s rambling had stopped as he felt lips on his own. 

He realizes his situation and panicked, but despite that, he kissed back.

_ Is this real, I’m actually kissing Yeonjun right now? The love of my life?? Am I dreaming? _

As cliche as it sounds, the kiss he experienced with Yeonjun wasn’t like in the movies, it didn’t feel as if there were fireworks outside, it felt like  _ home.  _ It was welcoming, and this kiss was more than enough to understand the feelings the elder had for him that was full of honesty and sincerity. 

Soobin cupped Yeonjun’s face and deepened the kiss as if responding to the abrupt confession. The younger felt Yeonjun’s arms curl around his waist, pulling him closer to press his lips harder to the younger’s. Soobin let his fingers play with the pink hair of the guy into the kiss. Yeonjun sighed and It didn’t take time to pull away as they needed to catch their breath, now opening their eyes all together with pink cheeks and smiles planted on their faces. 

The pink-haired guy looked at the time,  _ 12:01. _

“Merry Christmas, Soobin-ah.” He said with a soft smile.

“Merry Christmas, Yeonjun-hyung, I love you,” Soobin whispers as he pulls Yeonjun into a big, warm hug. 

_ Whisper in my ear, baby _

_ Words I want to hear _

_ Tell me, tell me that you love me too (tell me that you love me too) _

“I love you too.” Soobin, satisfied with the response hugged him tighter and smiled. 

_ Put your head on my shoulder _

_ Whisper in my ear, baby _

_ Words I want to hear, baby _

_ Put your head on my shoulder. _

**Author's Note:**

> if you read until the end, thank you I appreciate it !! i hope you liked reading this lol I rly tried,, thank you for reading <3 happy holidays !


End file.
